And They Lived Happily Ever After...
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Dais teacher is ALWAYS picking on him.Dai works HARD on a story for the teachers class.He gives Dai a BAD mark even tho he knew Dai spent time on it.Dai asks why and gets sent out.Ken stands up for him&runs off to find him.THATS were it Gets GOOD! KENSUKE


Hey! I don't own this show! DOI! I wish! But this is SO Kawaii!!! I think you'll like it! PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS!! AND MAKE SURE YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Thx! Moumantai! *Daisuke grin*   
Oh, and by the way! This happened to me! Not the field part but the teacher being an ASS! With my story! OK well, talk to you later! Moumantai!   
  
*Draco Motomiya*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Daisuke jumped into his class room, Ken following. Daisuke sat in his normal spot with Ken to his right by the window. He grinned at Ken.   
Ken laughed at his best friend.   
  
"What are you so happy about Daisuke-kun?" Ken asked.   
Daisuke pulled a story out of his bag and handed it to Ken. Ken took the story with a smile.  
  
"I was up until 1:30 A.M last night finishing it yesterday!" Daisuke giggled out. He smiled, happy with his story that Ken was now speed reading through.   
  
"Wow! Daisuke, this is really good!" Ken said looking into Daisuke's brown, red eyes.   
Daisuke lit up.   
  
"Really? You think so?" He asked.   
Ken turned back to the story looking at the cover which had a picture that Daisuke had drawn for the title page.   
  
"Yes!" He replied. "I didn't even now you liked to write Dai, some best friend I am!" Ken giggled.   
Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"No, don't worry about it! I write all the time. I just don't tell any one." He stated.   
The teacher entered the class room and walked strait to Daisuke.   
  
"DAISUKE!" He snapped. "Did you do the assignment!?!"   
Daisuke shrank down in his chair.   
His teacher, ever since he saw Daisuke, decided that he would give him a hard time ever since class started in September.   
  
"Hai... Asashi san but, instead of doing a poem I did a short story... cus you said that we could do that."   
The teacher looked unpleased but grabbed the story right out of Ken's grip.   
Ken rolled his eyes at the rude jester.   
  
"Asashi san?" Daisuke said looking down. "Please take your time reading it. I did work REALLY hard on it."   
The teacher just glared at him before walking back to his desk.   
Daisuke plopped his head down on his desk.   
  
"Oh... man suddenly I don't feel so hyper. I swear that guy works for Daemon!" Daisuke stated. "I need this story to get a good mark to up my grade a bit..."   
Ken put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure your story will get a good mark. It was really good."   
Daisuke smiled weekly.   
A few minutes later the teacher came back to their desks. He threw the story down at Daisuke and rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the front of the class.   
Daisuke grabbed his story with a hopeful smile.   
Ken watched Daisuke with anxiety. He winced at the look that had just appeared on Daisuke's face. There was only one word to explain it. Heart broken.   
  
"What...did you get Dai-chan?" Ken asked already knowing it got a bad mark.   
Daisuke just handed him the story. Ken took it and looked at the mark on the front of the page.   
  
"What!' Ken snapped. "20 out of 100! Its worth way more then that Daisuke!" Ken stated. "It's worth WAY more then that!" Ken looked to the front of the class with disgust.   
"I say, you go up there and ask him why you got such a bad mark as this!" Ken snapped. "Ask him just exactly WHAT you did wrong!" Ken stood his temper getting the better of him.   
  
"Come on Motomiya-kun I'll go with you!"   
Daisuke stood as well, walking to the front of the class.   
  
"DAISUKE! Sit down RIGHT now!" The teacher hissed.   
Daisuke just stopped were he was standing in the middle of the row of desks.  
  
"Asashi san, why did you give me 20 out of 100 I know it's worth more then that."   
Ken nodded his head backing his best friend up.   
  
"Because Daisuke, It had no point. It was stupid! I could sum it up in in seconds!" The teacher held out his hand and began to count on his fingers.   
  
"Guy falls in love with a girl, he's by no means going to get, because he's a total LOSER!"   
Daisuke had angry tears burning in his eyes.   
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A LOSER!?!" Daisuke yelled taking a step forward.   
Every one in the class was watching now.   
  
"No, I'm saying the guy in the story is a loser!" The teacher snapped back.   
Ken stepped forward now putting his hand on Daisuke's arm.   
  
"You know very well that, that WAS Daisuke in the story!"   
  
"It's KINDA CLEAR!" Daisuke roared. "That's if unless you didn't READ IT RIGHT!"   
The teacher pointed to the door.   
  
"Get out of my class room!" He boomed.   
Daisuke burst into tears.   
  
"FINE!" Daisuke screamed ripping from Ken's grip. The tears dripping off his chin Daisuke ran out of the room.   
Ken just stood there glaring at the teacher.   
  
"YOU JERK!" Ken exploded clenching his fist into balls. "You knew! You knew he spent a LONG time on that story! And it WAS good! You just gave him a hard time because you don't like him for some reason! Daisuke is my first and my best friend that I've EVER had! And if you would just give him a chance, but you don't!"   
The teacher stood up strait and took a deep breath.   
  
"Ken, sit down!"   
  
"NO! Just SHUT UP and let me talk!" Ken commanded.   
The teacher was very taken a back by this unusual out burst from ken, who was normally such a quiet, sophisticated, and proper person.   
  
"I've seen you give Daisuke SHIT for things that you've ALREADY seen other students do! You're just plane picking on him and I think it should STOP!"   
The teacher didn't know what to say to that, knowing that Ken was right.   
  
"YOU!" He pointed to Ken. "Get out too!"   
Ken loosened up and cooly walked over to his desk, grabbing his and Daisuke's things and silently walking to the door. He turned at the last moment.   
  
"Gladly!" He shoved the story back into the teachers chest. "Read it and mark it PROPERLY! And I hope what I said got through your cruel, irrational, pee sized BRAIN!" Ken slammed the door making the class walls shake.   
Ken took of at full speed down the hall. He ran out the door and into the soccer field. There he found Daisuke attacking a garbage can.   
Ken grabbed his shoulder's trying to stop him before Daisuke hurt himself, but caught up in his rage, Daisuke turned and with out thinking, punched Ken in the face.   
Ken fell to the ground landing hard on his side with a grunt.   
Daisuke's face abruptly changed from rage to regret as he realized what he had just done.   
  
"OH, MY GOD!" Daisuke yelled as he slammed to his knees picking Ken up to a siting position. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ken are you OK? GOD I'm SO sorry!" Daisuke stated staring down at Ken, holding his cheek with a pain filled face.   
  
"Ken?" Daisuke asked hugging him to his chest.   
  
"Yeah, I'm OK... It's... all right. I should have known better." Ken winced and Daisuke held him a little closer.   
  
"Oh... sorry." Daisuke said into Ken's hair.   
  
"Dai... it's OK." Ken replied softly.   
  
"It's just..." Daisuke began. "I worked SO hard on that story! And he didn't even read it!" Daisuke said hugging Ken more for comfort now then from worry the tears once again forming and falling from his eyes.   
Ken straightened up a little and this time put HIS arms around Daisuke despite the pain in his cheek.   
Daisuke took a deep breath to stop his body from total break down.   
  
"Why... or more, HOW were you able to come after me? Asashi wouldn't normally let you come to get me." Daisuke asked.   
  
"Well, it was more that he MADE me go rather then LET me go."   
Daisuke looked at Ken.   
  
"What did you say?" Dai asked.  
  
"Only that he was irrational, cruel, and something along the lines of him having a pee sized brain, nothing really, but before I left I told him to read and mark your story properly." Ken stated still not opening his eyes from his aching cheek.   
Daisuke gave a little half laugh-half sob which made Ken hug him a little closer stroking his hair.   
  
"Why, does he hate me so much?" Daisuke asked. I never did any thing to make him mad... so why is he always out to get me?" Daisuke sniffed the tears slowly but surely going away.   
Ken lay his head on Daisuke's shoulder.   
  
"I don't know? He's just an asshole is all." Ken stated.   
  
"Thank you." Daisuke whispered.   
Ken looked into his face.   
  
"For what?" He asked.   
  
"Just for sticking up for me. I mean, you got in BIG trouble for me just over a small petty thing." Daisuke stated.   
Still looking into Daisuke's eyes Ken smiled.   
  
"It wasn't small and petty to you. It was very important to you, and if it's important to you, then it's important to me. Even if it was the worst story in the world, which it wasn't, I still would have backed you up." Ken said.   
  
"Why?" Daisuke asked a little taken a back.   
  
"Because, Motomiya-kun, You're my first and only best friend... and that's what best friends... are about. Plus I've seen you back me up even when you AND I knew I was wrong. Only true friends do that. That's why Daisuke, I... I love you man."   
Daisuke didn't know what to say to that.   
  
"You... you do?"   
Ken looked away knowing he was walking on thin ice.   
  
"Well, ya."   
Daisuke looked down.   
  
"Ken.."   
Ken looked back to Daisuke.   
  
"You know that story... The girl that I liked in it, Kat?"   
Ken nodded wanting to know were he was going with this.   
  
"Well, It wasn't really about a girl named Kat, it was about a guy... named Ken."   
Ken's heart sped up as he replayed Daisuke's story in his head. Now that he thought about it, it WAS about him. He looked back and forth between Daisuke's eyes not being able to focus on just one.   
  
"What... are you saying Daisuke?" Ken asked slowly his voice now shaky.   
Daisuke answered his question by leaning forward and kissing Ken softly and sweetly on the lips.   
Ken's eyes went wide and he stiffened, but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss. Ken began to kiss back, putting his hands on Daisuke's neck.   
Daisuke responded to this by putting his fingers in Ken's shoulder length hair.   
Every inch of each of there bodies were tingling with pleasure and happiness. Both of the boys intensified the kiss by pulling each other as close as they could get there once soft lips becoming hard and ruff.   
After about two minutes if this they pulled apart both in total ecstasy.   
  
"Wow, I've never kissed some one for that long before." Daisuke gasped.   
Ken took in a deep breath.   
  
"I've never been kissed before, so I wouldn't know."   
Daisuke giggled at that grabbing Ken's hand.   
  
"Ken?" Daisuke asked. "Will you be... my... boyfriend?"   
Ken smiled and nodded not really knowing what to say.   
Daisuke lit up.   
  
"Oh, my God! I can't believe in a million years that you would feel the same way about me! I mean what are the chances? It's hard enough for me to find a girl that likes me, let alone my crush, who's a guy!"   
Ken shyly kissed Daisuke and then pulled away.  
  
"Well, you found one..." Ken smiled.   
With out any notice Daisuke got off the ground and pulled Ken up with him. Daisuke laced his fingers with Ken's and headed for the school.  
  
"What are you doing Dai-chan?" Ken asked.   
Daisuke said nothing. He gave Ken's hand a little squeeze. Together they walked back to there class room. When they got there Daisuke peeked in the window.   
  
"Asashi isn't in there! Perfect!" Daisuke stated.   
  
"What are you planing on doing Motomiya-kun?" Ken asked for the second time.   
Daisuke still didn't say anything. He opened the door and slipped inside with Ken by his side. Daisuke made his way to the teachers desk. There he found his story.   
Sara, a girl from the class and Daisuke's friend walked up to them.   
  
"Are you OK Dai-chan?" She asked as she took a look at what Daisuke was doing.   
  
"Oh, ya I'm just PEACHY!" He snapped.   
Ken gave him a little nudge.   
Daisuke looked up.   
  
"Sorry Sara-chan, I didn't mean to be a jerk."   
Sara smiled.   
  
"That's OK Dai-chan. Um... what are you doing?" She asked.   
Daisuke looked up from his story.   
  
"I'm changing it." Daisuke stated as he went back to Crossing out all the She's   
with He's and all the Kats with Kens.   
Ken giggled and Sara just shook her head at her friend as she took her seat again.   
Ken continued to look over Daisuke shoulder. He watch as Daisuke crossed out the WHOLE ending of the story and proceed to write in what had happened in the soccer field.   
Ken put his hand over his mouth.   
  
"Oh, my God! Dai, do you really think you should be putting this down?" Ken asked.   
Daisuke turned to him.   
  
"Yes! It doesn't bother you? Does it?"   
Ken shook his head.   
  
"No, not really." He stated truthfully.   
  
"Good then." Daisuke said with a smirk as he wrote the last words down.   
  
"And... they... lived... happily... ever... after!" Daisuke said out loud as he wrote it in with a giggle.   
  
"There! Done!" Daisuke stated turning just in time to see the teacher come into the room.   
Daisuke walked up to him with the story in his hand Ken following behind.   
Daisuke bowed to the teacher.   
  
"Sorry, Asashi san, if I have done or said any thing to make you mad." Daisuke forced out. "the story WAS stupid, and it DIDN'T have a point! So therefore, I changed it!" Daisuke stated with a smile as he handed the teacher the new and improved story.   
  
"Have fun!" Daisuke stated as he walked past Asashi and to the door, he turned.   
  
"Oh, and if you want to know were Ichijouji-chan and I are, we'll be in the office talking to the principal about the unfair way YOU'VE been treating ME." Daisuke cracked an evil grin.   
  
"Bye now, and have a nice day." He stated, and with that Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and walked out with his new boyfriend, feeling a whole lot better then before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
HEY!! SO did you like it?? HUHUHUHHUHUHHHHHH!! did ya did ya did ya did ya did ya did ya did ya did ya ???????? Well, if you did or you didn't LEAVE A REVIEW! And now you can go and review my other fics!!! YAAA!!!! HAVE FUN!! And don't forget to Moumantai!!!!   
*Daisuke grin*   
  
~~~   
Draco Motomiya   
~~~ 


End file.
